


Cocoa

by goldenzingy46



Series: Soft Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a proud Brit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry wants to break up with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Soft Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Cocoa

"Draco, I'm breaking up with you." Harry stated, sipping his hot chocolate.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, darling, we've discussed this before, you can't marry cocoa."

"Just like you can't stop drinking tea, and start drinking hot chocolate, and not that fancy posh name for it!"

This was probably the fifth hundreth time they'd had the same conversation, and they all knew that Draco much preferred tea over the sugary sweetness of hot chocolate, and it also had the added bonus of being even more British, which he was very proud of. Because of course he had the British flag hanging in the living room, because Draco Malfoy was British and proud.

"Harry, just finish your cocoa, we're going star gazing and we are bringing oreos and tea."

"Wait, did you say oreos?"

***

"Harry, I'm breaking up with you." Draco said, calmly, placing his mug of tea on the table and digging into fish and chips with vinegar, like a true Brit.

Harry grinned, then sprinted to the kitchen. "I need to make hot chocolate, I have a wedding to plan!"

"Harry, dear, we've discussed this before, you still can't marry cocoa."

"Well then you can't marry tea!" Harry yelled back, over the sound of the kettle.

Draco sighed and and sipped his tea. "I conceed your point, so I suppose we won't be getting a divorce. Are you up for dinner with Ron and 'Mione?"

He gave an obnoxious grin, sweeping back into the room with hot chocolate. "Of course. 'Mione supports my decision to marry my one and only love..."

Draco threw his hands in the air. "I give up! I am outnumbered! I'll move in with Pansy and she'll help me marry my love!"

At that point, a letter came through. It was from Pansy.

_Ferret-boy,_

_I will not help you marry your one true love, so please, snog Potter and shut up. The other Potter, that is, not you._

_Love,_

_Pansy._

"Pansy gives the best advice!" Harry said, smiling cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
